Kim's Gaming Café
by KiyaTheCrow
Summary: This is my NEW New-And-Improved FNaF fanfiction, so enjoy. Welcome to Kim's, where food and gaming come together in an amazing, magical mixture! Sing along with Kim and her band, run around and play games with Darek, and stay for our hourly weather report, with Cedric! But don't stay too long kids, closing time is approaching, and the animatronics like to play at night.
1. Prologue

**July 27th, 1981**

"Boys, don't go too far!" Claire called, watching her sons run off towards the playground. The woman next to her chuckled, rocking the baby in her arms back and forth.

"Those boys are so eager to play aren't they? Even Gale wasn't that eager." she spoke.

"Speaking of, have they found her yet?" Claire questioned.

"No, not yet. I heard that they might abandon the search." the woman began to cry. "Oh she would have loved to have met little Chris here. She always said that she wanted a little brother."

"Oh Mary..." Claire said, setting a hand on her friend's shoulder. A small squeal brought their attention back to the playground. The children were taking turns pushing each other down the slide, one of Claire's sons trying to get another boy to go down with him.

"Toby, don't try to get someone to go down if they don't want to!" Claire called, Toby looking at her with a small pout before turning away and going down the slide, his plush monkey's arms flailing in the sudden wind. Claire sighed before turning back to Mary, who giggled.

"Toby seems to really like that kid." Mary said, teasing her friend.

"Who, that boy he wanted to go down the slide with?" Claire asked, Mary nodding in confirmation. Claire giggled at the statement.

"If Toby did like another boy, that's fine. As my father always said, 'Love is love, no matter what form it comes in'." Claire smiled softly.

"The church would crucify you if that heard you say that." Mary said, staring directly at a couple that was heading towards them from across the park.

"Why do you think I said it, hmm?" Claire said, following her friends gaze, a frown settling on her face. The couple crossed the play area and stopped in front of them.

"Hello Clairece, Maryana." the woman said. "What a cute baby."

"Claire, Diana. Claire. Not Clairece." Claire said.

"Whatever you say, Clairece. So, Maryana, can I hold the baby?" Diana said. Mary huffed.

"No, Diana. You may not hold my baby." Mary said, Diana looked outraged.

"Maryana, how rude-"

"STOP CALLING ME MARYANA! MY NAME IS MARY!" Mary yelled, causing Chris to jump and whimper. Claire took him from her friend, starting to rock him back and forth as he began to hiccup.

"Hush little Chrissie, don't say a word, Claire is gonna buy you a mocking bird. And if that mocking bird doesn't sing, Claire is gonna buy you a diamond ring..." Claire continued to sing to the baby, who had stopped hiccuping and began to fall asleep. Diana, who had been snarling at Mary, turned towards Claire, her arms slowly twitching forwards. Claire took notice and smiled, suddenly changing the tone of the song as she looked up at Diana.

"And if this lady takes you from me, Claire is gonna get out her daddy's Tommy. And if that Tommy is in good shape, Claire is gonna give in to her hate." she sung sweetly, making Diana back up in fear. The man who had come with her hugged her.

"You are going to hell for threatening someone." he said, expecting her to look scared, but was surprised when Claire just laughed.

"Oh, Thomas, you joker, you know that I am not as religious as you. Just because I threatened someone doesn't mean I will actually go to hell." Claire smiled, making the couple back up. Mary, who had looked back at the park, spoke up.

"Claire, where are Toby and Oliver?" Claire suddenly looked around Diana and Thomas at the play set, Toby and Oliver both not in sight. She handed Mary back her baby and got up.

"Toby? Oliver?" She called, walking towards the play set. One of the kids stopped playing and approached Claire.

"Are you looking for Toby and Oli?" he asked, making Claire nod. "They went with a really nice man in a red shirt. They got into a red car and went away." he said, before running back over to his friends. Claire stood there dumbly before what she learned dawned upon her. She suddenly cried out in horror, running back to Mary and gathering her things.

"Claire, honey, what happened?" Mary asked, confused.

"MY SONS HAVE BEEN TAKEN, MARY!" Claire cried, making Mary's face suddenly warp in horror. An evil grin split Diana's face.

"This is your punishment for threatening me, God has played his ha-"

"Oh shut up you fucking harpy, go suck a dick and stop talking to me!" Claire snapped, making Diana gasp.

"How ru-"

"Diana, listen to Claire for once, and shut that vile hole you call a mouth!" Mary snarled, gathering her things and setting Chris in his carrier before they ran off to Mary's car, leaving an offended Diana behind with her husband. They loaded in and drove straight to the sheriff's office, where they reported her boys missing, and an investigation was launched to try to find the boys.

**July 17th, 1983**

Claire sighed as she walked down the road. Its been two years since she had last seen her babies. After a week of searching, authorities had found a red car with Toby's monkey plush in the back seat, the licence plates removed and a small blood splatter on the back seat cushions. All tracks ended there, and the case ran cold. After six months, authorities dropped the search for Gale Splicer. Mary fell into a deep despair and Mary's mother, Clementine, had to move into the home to take care of Chris until Mary was able to do it by herself again. After 18 months, authorities had to drop the search for Toby and Oliver Easton, as no new leads had popped up after so long. Claire continued to search for her babies on her own, having little to no luck. She looked up and realized where she was. She was where the park used to be. It was demolished and had been replaced with a large building. It was going to be opened as a Café, something that wasn't already in town. She sighed and began to walk off when a hand suddenly came over her mouth and dragged her into the alley beside the café. She struggled and flailed, trying to smack her attacker so she could get away, when they jammed their fingers into her throat and her world went black.

Claire awoke to unfamiliar surroundings. She sat up and looked around, taking in the robotic parts and wires around the room. She stood, grabbing onto the wall for support, and left the room. She looked around, walking through the halls and into a large room with fake trees and a stage. A loud crash made her look towards an open door, a man in a red shirt looking at her from the doorway. They looked at one another for a few seconds before Claire turned and ran towards the hall. A bang rang out in the room, and a sharp pain in her leg caused her to cry out and fall onto the floor. She dragged herself down the hall, whimpering from time to time, slow footsteps accompanying her. At the end, she turned around and saw the man hovering above her, a gun aimed at her head. With the last of her willpower, she leveled him with a heated glare.

**"Burn in hell."** she snarled, the man pulled the trigger, and Claire's world faded to black once more.

(AN: I want the Burn in Hell line to be in Latin because Claire is like super into Ancient Rome and the Latin language but like I don't speak Latin and I don't trust Google Translate to give me an actual translation, so if anyone speaks Latin I would like some help with it, please.)

September 13th, 1983

"W-W-W-Welcome to Kim's!" A voice called over the door, the woman looking up to see a large, navy blue spider above the door, it's thorax facing the ceiling and its eyes, a piercing red, were staring straight at her. She shivered slightly and approached the stage, a man in a suit standing there, staring at the robots as they moved about the stage.

"E-Excuse me, sir?" she asked. The man turned to look at her, staring her down and making her uncomfortable. "I... uhh... I-I'm here for the cooking position."

"Ah! You must be Mary Splicer then." he said, Mary nodding. He grinned and led her to the kitchen. She looked around in awe. The cookware was brand new, and the stove and ovens spotless. The fridges were packed full of food, and there was a beautiful espresso machine by the order window. She looked back at the man and grinned.

"I'll take it!" she said excitedly, making the man's grin widen.

"Not yet, we need to do some background checks, but I did those before hand. Just need to clear things up first." he said, making her tilt her head. He led her to the Office where they spoke for about half an hour. Soon, Mary was standing in front of the Café, shaking the man's hand.

"Thank you so much Mr. Gilson!" she said, making him nod.

"No, thank you for taking the job!" he replied, releasing her hand. "Come back in one week, we'll be OFFICIALLY open for business then!" Mary nodded, smiling, and left the Café.

"A-A-A-Awww! C-C-C-Come back s-soon!~" the spider called, causing a small shiver to go down Mary's spine once again. Something about that spider made her uncomfortable. Little did she know, five figures, three children and two adults, were watching her from the roof. Each of them watched as she got into her car and drove off, before four of them vanished, leaving one child behind.

"Mommy..." the figure whispered, before they too vanished.

_**AN: HHHHHHHH This WHOLE PROLOGUE was 1577 words. 1577! That's NOT INCLUDING ANY AUTHOR'S NOTES! Holy christ! I am so happy that I was able to get that much out!**_

_**Sooooooooo, how was it?~ Did I do good? Is there anything I should change? Please tell me, I look forward to future input. Also, if anyone can tell me how to say "Burn in Hell" in Latin, please do! And DON'T use Google Translate. I don't trust it.**_

_**So, until next time, Stay Tuned, Keep your Pokémon happy, and Ja Ne!~**_


	2. Chapter 1

**October 10th, 1984**

Mary sidestepped as the door to the café was thrown open and a man ran out of the building. As he fled the building, He tore something away from his shirt and tossed it to the ground.

"I quit! I swear that wolf and her goons are out to get me!" he yelled as he fled, prompting Mary to walk over to what he threw down. She bent over and picked it up, it was a badge, that was the night guard who just quit. Mary sighed, this was the fifth night guard this month, the twentieth this year. Her boss is going to be livid. She walked into the building and glanced at Amanda, who was on the wall above her and had greeted her like usual. The large spider had recently had a slight makeover, and resembled a Wolf Spider. Mary had seen Amanda's underside once, it had a cross between a black widow's hour glass and a brown recluse's violin. Unlike Kim and the others, Amanda was made to look one hundred percent like a spider, a few kids didn't really appreciate that. Mary was pretty sure that Amanda could also spin webs, but so far there has been no evidence of that. She continued towards the break room so she could set down her things, before heading towards her boss's office to wait for him to arrive. Usually, she gets here ten minutes before opening so she could get the espresso machine running for the early bird teens that stop by, but this time she had left early so she could make sure things in the kitchen were in working order. She sat down in the chair opposite the desk and leaned back. She had nearly fallen asleep when her boss stepped into the room. He looked at her with a raised brow before setting his things down and settling into his chair.

"What brings you to my humble little office?" he asked.

"The night guard quit, sir." she stated, watching as her boss froze when she set the badge on his desk. He sighed and slumped, looking defeated.

"I didn't think I'd have to ask this of her so soon." he muttered, before picking up his phone.

"Boss?" Mary asked.

"I'm calling in someone who owes me a favor." he said, dialing the number before holding the receiver to his ear.

"Who?" Mary said, receiving only a wave of the hand.

"Hello, Lavender?... Yes, I know exactly what time it is for you right now... Yes I needed to call you at this time... Yes, I need to ask something of you... Let me get to that, I need a night guard... Don't complain, you knew this was bound to happen... Yes I'll visit for the holidays... Alright, thank you. Give your sister and her family my love... Right, bye." he hung up and put his head in his hands.

"Sir?" Mary asked, looking worried.

"It's nothing too big, Mary. Lavender is my cousin, and she just roped me into visiting her sister and her sister's family for the holidays. She'll be flying in from Germany here in about three days to spend some time getting to know her nephew."

"So she'll be working here?" Mary asked.

"Yes, until we can get a replacement night guard on duty, She is to do that and her original job while she's here."

"Original job?"

"Yes. She's a repair woman, I hired her to repair the animatromics when something happens to their joints and software. Now, Mary, don't you have a kitchen to be manning? We open in five minutes." Mary widened her eyes and quickly ran from the room, the sound of her boss's chuckling following her out of the room. As she turned on the espresso machine and waited for it to heat up, her gaze slowly moved back to the front door, and in addition Amanda, and a shiver went down her spine. She tore her gaze away and started to fiddle with a paper cup next to the machine, not understanding why that spider made her feel so nervous. A small ping from the machine let her know that it was ready to be loaded with coffee beans, prompting her to head to the corner and, picking up the small scoop handing on the wall, take a scoop out of the bean bag and walk back over to the machine.

"Maaaamaaaa..." Mary froze, almost dropping the scoop, and began to look around the kitchen and out into the seating area. The only things around _her_ that were capable of speech were the animatronics, and the only one that was on this early was Amanda. Mary stared at the spider, before shaking her head and passing it off as her brain hallucinating in responce to her anxiety. She exhaled and continued walking, completing her task before walking out into the seating area and flipping the closed sign to open.

In the corner, a small figure watched Mary hurry around the kitchen, unseen by the busy woman. The figure stood for a few seconds before vanishing.

_**AN: A big ball of thank yous to everyone who reviewed and have kept track of this story. It's you guys and your support for my story that have kept me motivated to continue writing. Seriously, I have been having issues with writing, and you guys have inspired me to write past my writer's block. I also have to thank and credit my friend Whitefang (Not anyone on this site, she avoids the story sites and has been helping me from the sidelines) for helping me write this, she gave me a few ideas and really helped me. **_

_**Now, this chapter was put on Wattpad a year ago. I was unable to access fanfiction for a while, a long while. Sorry to have not put this on here. So, until next time, Stay Tuned, Keep Your Pokémon Happy, and Ja Ne!~**_


	3. Chapter 2

**October 15th, 1984. 7:49 AM **

Lavender didn't know why Frank needed her to work the nighshift. From what she heard, the spider was enough to keep the building safe from robbers. She wasn't needed, so she was understandably upset when he called her at three in the afternoon her time, while she was rushed to get people to take care of her home, pets, and garden while she was gone and was rushing to get packed. At least he didn't ask something nearly impossible of her, as she was going to be staying with her sister, Kiyana, and Kiyana's husband and son. From her sister's letters, her husband's name was Shane, and he was excited to meet her, and her son is named James. As she walked out of the airport, she sighed.

"Frank better have planned this out, or I swear to God I am going to smack him." she muttered, attempting to hail a taxi. "It's going to suck, re-learning American customs. Ugh what I would give to be back in Berlin so I can tend to my garden." As one pulled up, she gave the driver the address of her sister's home before crossing her arms and leaning back in the seat.

**October 15th, 1984. 12:38 PM**

"MARY, WE NEED THREE CAPPUCCINOS AND TEN SANDWICHES, DON'T ASK WHY WE NEED TEN, WE JUST DO!"

"ALRIGHT LAURA, COMING RIGHT UP!" Today was really busy, Mary was rushing around the kitchen just to get everything done. One of the other servers had come into the kitchen to help her out, and even her boss was running around taking orders. Earlier that morning, she had felt that there was going to be a lunch rush, and had made an access of sandwiches before hand, but this was getting ridiculous. There were barely any sandwiches left and they were now comoletely out of sandwich materials. So many people were going in and out that Amanda had gone silent, unable to greet everyone like she was programmed to do. Kim and the rest of the crew though, seemed ecstatic about the amount of people. They were singing and dancing and laughing at each other's pre-programmed jokes. The screen that showed the roof, and in addition Cedric, the animatronic crow that told the weather, was on and Cedric was cawing out something about an incoming storm front.

"LAURA WE'RE OUT OF SANDWICH MATERIALS, HERE'S THE LAST TEN!" Mary called, getting groans of dissatisfaction as she set the plate of sandwiches out on the pickup window before turning back to the espresso machine, starting on the order of cappuccinos. A sudden, and loud caw came from the screen, causing everyone to fall silent and look over at Cedric as he began to open an umbrella.

"A major storm front is coming in from the Midwest! We have a chance of hail, tornadoes, and flash floods! Caw! I'll have to come in tonight!" Cedric reported, dark clouds and thunder rumbling in the distance behind him. Small dots of rain began to dot the dry roof around the robot as he picked up the camera connected to the TV and flew into the building through a trapdoor on the roof, right as the connection cut out. A particularly loud rumble of thunder drove most of the people back out, leaving behind those who were either waiting for their orders or had yet to pay in a rash to get home before it gets too bad.

"H-H-Have a nice day!~" Amanda said as her sensors managed to pick up on one of the people who were leaving the café. Mary looked down at the half finished cappuccino in her hand and frowned as she went to complete it and the rest of the order. Soon, everyone had their orders and had left just as the storm picked up in intensity. Mary was in back cleaning the machine and writing down what needed to be ordered from the store as a small bell ringing and Amanda's signature "Welcome!" notified her that someone had come in.

"Sorry, but we are closed early due to the storm." Mary called, not bothering to look up from her cleaning.

"Where can I find Frank Gilson?" a voice asked, prompting Mary to look up and see a woman with long, sliver hair wearing a grey sweater.

"Who're you, exactly?"

"Lavender Evans." she simply stated, causing Mary's eyes to widen slightly.

"He's in the office, I can lead you there." Mary stated, setting down her cleaning rag and leaving the kitchen. As she led Lavender down the hall, she managed to glimpse her attire. The remainder of her clothes consisted of blue jeans and grey boots, and she seemed slightly reserved. When they got to the door to the office, she knocked once before opening the door.

"Sir, Lavender is here." She simply stated, before moving out of the way and allowing the woman to enter the office. As she walked back down the hall, Laura joined her side.

"Mary, who was that?" Laura asked.

"The boss's cousin, I guess." she stated, watching as Laura humorously flailed her arms.

"The boss's cousin!?"

"Yea, she's going to be working here, as the night guard." they stopped in front of the kitchen door, Mary amused by Laura's surprise.

"Did you know about this before hand!?"

"Yes, he told me and I was there when be called her in."

"Mary, what the hell, why didn't you tell me that his cousin was gon-" the rest of Laura's sentence trailed off as something caught Mary's attention. She looked around her co-worker at a corner by the stage, a small, silhouetted figure watching her intently. A sense of dread filled the pit of her stomach, and she gulped.

"-ry... Mary... MARY!" Laura yelled, snapping Mary out of her daze.

"Huh!?" Mary said, snapping to attention.

"You zoned out there for a moment, you okay?"

"Y-Yea, I'm fine." Mary said, glancing back to the corner to see it was empty, the figure was gone.

"You look like you've seen vacation pictures of my Uncle Bob, trust me no one wants to see vacation photos of my Uncle Bob, maybe you should sit down." Laura said, leading Mary over to one of the chairs.

"I'm fine Laura, honest." Mary said, trying to duck out of her co-worker's grasp and succeeding. She ducked back into the kitchen and finished up her chores as a loud rumble of thunder caused the building to shift. Mary was now no longer concerned about getting home before the storm got any worse, now she was worried about what that figure was, and why did she feel such dread when looking at it.

_**AN: This chapter feels rushed and short and just not what I feel like the story needs, but it's all I could think up. I'm most likely going to lead up to Lavender's first night being the next chapter. So, until next chapter, Stay Tuned, Keep Your Pokémon Happy, and Ja Ne!~**_


	4. Chapter 3: Night One

Lavender sat down at a new looking desk, in a small room. The room was well decorated with plushies and posters for various arcade games and tv shows. If one were too look up at the ceiling, you could see a trap door. She had been told that it led to a small room where Cedric could stay when the weather got bad, sort of like an attic, before leading out to the roof. A crash of thunder accented the fact that Cedric is indeed inside right now, but most likely not going to move. Lavender leaned back in the chair and groaned as her back popped.

"This, is boring." she said to herself, her eyes shut. "I had to come in an hour early to learn the ropes and find out where to go and where not to go. Frank sure was adamant about staying out of the gaming wing, but that's understandable, it's still under construction." Lavender was about to doze off when the phone rang, causing her to jump. She hissed in pain as she smacked her leg on the underside of the desk, before answering the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Howdy!" a peppy voice replied.

"Hello!" another voice said, causing Lavender to blink a little.

"Welcome to your first night at Kim's! I'm Kyu, co-CEO of , and creator of Kim's!" the first voice said.

"And I'm Fang, the other co-CEO of !" the second added.

"And we called to help you get situated comfortably on your first night!" Kyu finished. "Now, I'm sure that the manager down there explained a few things to you, like café layout and such."

"Yeah, Frank insisted I know where not to go." Lavender said.

"He did?" Fang asked.

"Of course he did!" Kyu huffed. "Well, before we get started, do you have any questions?"

"Are you both actually called Kyu and Fang?" Lavender asked.

"No, not really." Kyu said.

"We just chose those names for privacy reasons." Fang added.

"Anything else?" Kyu asked.

"No." Lavender replied, stretching. She looked over at the clock, it's 1:30 am.

"Alright! You might want to check those camera's while we speak." Fang said, prompting Lavender to open the panel sitting on the desk and powering it up. She noticed that it could click out of place and was attached to a long wire.

"For legal reasons, we are required to state that while working here, if you are injured in any way, all hospital fees will be payed by us. If you do not report to work, and do not call in sick, a missing persons report will be filed after three days." Kyu stated. Lavender turned on the cams and tapped the stage cam icon. Kim and her friend, Naigas the Lizard, were standing on the stage with their eyes closed. She switched to the Tree Cam to see Darek the Squirrel in his proper place.

"Kim and Naigas have a tendency to move off of their stages. If they make it into your Office, they won't really do much." Fang said.

"Except ask you if you want to play hide and seek." Kyu added.

"Whatever you do, don't say no."

"The last time someone said no, Amanda got down from her wall and got into the office."

"Anyway, say yes to hide and seek. Your desk is lined with metal, as their scanners can't breach metal. You can hide under there. There is a sheet of metal that you can pull over the opening. Don't come out until your shift is over."

"If you have to say no, let them down gently and promise to play the day after." Lavender's frown deepened at how serious they sounded, before switching back onto the stage cam. Her back straightened, Kim wasn't on stage. Lavender switched to the seating area cam and saw Kim standing next to one of the small tables, looking towards the entrance of the café.

"If Amanda gets near the room, immediately treat it like you are playing hide and seek and hide. Take the panel into the space with you. Stay hidden until Amanda returns to her spot." Fang stated.

"Darek is very jumpy, he won't ask to play, he'll try to hug you, I wouldn't recommend allowing yourself to be hugged by him. While it's in his programming, he hugs the girls on stage, which means a hug from him could easily break your spine." Kyu said, causing Lavender to pause. "Then there's Cedric."

"I haven't heard of him entering the office before."

"It happened once, Fang. Scared the ever living daylights out of the first guard."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Anyway, if he ever enters the office while you work there, just say hi and he'll go away. Ignoring him causes the others to get... rowdy." Lavender moved back the stage cam to see that Naigas was now gone. Looking through the cams for her, she noticed that Kim was now standing by the register, as if to guard it, and Darek was looking at the camera. She found Naigas in the sitting area. She looked over at the clock and was shocked to see that it was 3:57. She switched to the kitchen cam, only to see one of the plushies from her office standing next to the espresso machine, looking directly at the camera. It had curly red hair, emerald green eyes, a magenta hoodie, blue jeans, and sneakers. Lavender pushed the panel back, causing it to smack against the desk. and looked at the pile plushies, seeing said plush lying at the top.

"Are you alright?" Kyu asked, causing Lavender to jump again and smack her other leg on the desk.

"Ah, Yes, yes I'm fine. Just smacked my leg on the desk is all." She replied, getting what sounds like hisses from the phone.

"Ouch, that had to hurt." Fang said, sounding extremely sympathetic.

"I thought I heard something smack the desk..." Kyu said, sounding confused.

"I... is it... normal to see plushies in the kitchen? Standing by theirselves? Next to the espresso machine?" Lavender asked, getting silence from the two girls.

"... No. It isn't." Fang said.

"Mmmmmph. It isn't that farfetched. Some of those plushies in your Office have animatronic parts. The weird thing is that it was moving. They are never on." Kyu stated.

"Anyway, that should about sum up what you need to do for tonight. Right Kyu?"

"Right as rain, Fang! We'll talk to you tomorrow night! And if you have any more questions, feel free to call back after your shift!"

"Bye!" and the line went dead. Lavender looked over to the clock once more, 4:10. She sighed and pulled the panel back up, checking for cracks. When she saw none, she glanced at the kitchen once more and found it empty, before she heard loud footsteps and the strum of guitar strings. She looked over at the door to the left of her in time to see a large, red-grey paw grab the door frame, and Kim's head leaned into the room.

"H-H-Hello! Would you l-l-like to play a game?~" Kim asked, staring at Lavender with a large, vulpine grin.

"S-Sure." Lavender replied, unnerved. If it were at all possible, Kim's face seemed to brighten up.

"OOHHH! W-W-WE SHOULD PLAY H-H-H-HIDE AND SEEK!" she said, getting a nod from Kim. "You hide, I'll count! Ready? One-" Kim turned away towards the hall, prompting Lavender to grab the panel and duck under the desk. True to their word, there was a metal plate under the desk, Lavender pulled it and it easily slid into place. She left it cracked open so she could see if anything walks by, and to allow the screen's wire space to move.

"Alright." Lavender muttered as she opened the laptop in the small space, her back hunched over.

"-N-N-Nine, ten! Ready or not, here I COME!" Kim answered. "H-Huh? Where'd they go? I bet they left the room!" Lavender heard Kim's footsteps retreat from the room, and she watched as the robotic wolf eagerly made her way down the halls, looking around from time to time.

"Helloooo? Come out, come out, where ever you are.~" a calmer voice called, and Lavender watched as a scaled leg moved passed the small opening in the metal panel, with what looked to be wisps of black smoke trailing behind it. It was Naigas, she was playing too. Lavender glanced at the time displayed on her watch, using the panel's light to help her, 5:10.

'Just one hour and twenty minutes left of my shift, one hour and twenty minutes of hunching over in this tiny space. Great.' Lavender thought, barely registering Naigas's footsteps drifting away. Lavender switched to the entrance cam to check on Amanda. It's dark and hard to see, but down in the bottom left corner, Lavender could see one of the spider's legs, slowly rocking back and forth. Small tapping sounds brought Lavender's attention to the metal panel. It was slowly being pulled open, a small, plush arm being the cause. This one didn't have a magenta hoodie sleeve attached to it, instead it was pure white. Lavender, struck by curiosity, opened the panel and small plush wandered in. It had long, black hair, purple eyes, and wore a priestess kimono. Lavender picked the little thing up and checked her feet to see sandals. She Sat her in her lap and quickly shut the panel. She looked back down to see the plush's face looking up at her, her squishy features illuminated by the panel's screen light. Something small and gold poked out from the plush's hair, causing Lavender to pull on it. Attached to the back of her kimono was a golden tag, the name Rao written in swirly purple letters on the front.

"Rao?" She read, directing the question to the plush, and was oddly pleased to see the plush nod, small metallic clicks accenting her movements. Lavender smiled faintly at the plush before tapping on the roof cam. The storm had died down, it had stopped thundering and it was gently raining. It was starting to get bright out, it was most likely some time around 6:00 right about now. She looked back down at Rao and smiled.

"Maybe they'll let me take you home with me." she said aloud, causing the small animatronic to perk up slightly. Two sets of footsteps caused Lavender to freeze.

"D-D-D-Did you find them, Nai?" Kim's voice asked.

"N-No, I did not." Naigas's replied.

"W-W-Well they have to be here somewhere! W-W-We haven't checked the kitchen!" Kim said, before a set of footsteps rushed out. After a minute, Naigas's footsteps followed after. Lavender powered down the panel and leaned back, popping her back as her head pressed against the top of the desk's underside. Lavender felt the plush imitate her action, and to her surprise there was a small tink that simulated a back popping. She scooped the plush up and cuddled it, a small, contented sigh spilling from her lips. A loud chime went off, signifying the end of Lavender's shift. She opened the the panel and exited the hiding space, putting the panel back in place and sitting the plush on the desk. She stretched out her limbs and groaned.

"It's uncomfortable down there." she said, popping her back again, loudly. She picked up the phone and shuffled through the papers on the desk until she found what she was looking for. She dialed the number and heard it ring.

"Hello?" Kyu answered.

"Hey, it's me, I have a question." Lavender replied.

"Ah, ask away." Kyu said, a small yawn spilling from her mouth.

"I have this plush here, Rao, and, well, long story short, I'm wondering if I can take her home." Lavender asked, getting a laugh from the other end.

"Sure, it's alright with me. Just inform Frank that I gave you the okay." Kyu replied.

"Alright, thanks." Lavender said.

"No problem, bye now." Kyu said, before the line went dead. Lavender picked up the plush and walked out of the office, setting her down in the break room.

"I'll be right back, I have to get the animatronics back in place before Frank gets here, alright?" with a nod from the plush, Lavender left the room. She noted that Darek was still in his tree, and Naigas was back on stage, but Kim was nowhere in sight. Lavender stepped into the kitchen to see Kim standing there, her tail trapped behind the fridge.

"How did you get that stuck back there?" Lavender wondered aloud, before pulling the fridge away from the wall and turning Kim's movement mode on, grabbing the wolf's hand and tugging her back to the stage. After shutting her back off, she checked Kim's tail. Nothing was damaged, so she headed back into the break room, collected her things and Rao, and headed to the entrance, where she greeted Frank and told him what the girls said before leaving, eager to get to her bed at her sister's house and sleep.

_**AN: HHHHHH WELL HELLO HOW ARE YOU ALL**_

_**I am so tired. So, how did I do? Is it good? :D**_

_**Tell me if you want, lmao.**_

_**So, until next chapter, Stay Tuned, Keep Your Pokémon Happy, and Ja Ne!~**_


End file.
